The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for capturing bodily activity and synchronizing data transfers between a capture device and a client device.
In recent years, the need for health and fitness has grown tremendously. The growth has occurred due to a better understanding of the benefits of good fitness to overall health and wellness. Unfortunately, although today's modern culture has brought about many new technologies, such as the Internet, connected devices and computers, people have become less active. Additionally, many office jobs require people to sit in front of computer screens for long periods of time, which further reduces a person's activity levels. Furthermore, much of today's entertainment options involve viewing multimedia content, computer social networking, and other types of computer involved interfacing. Although such computer activity can be very productive as well as entertaining, such activity tends to reduce a person's overall physical activity.
To provide users concerned with health and fitness a way of measuring or accounting for their activity or lack thereof, fitness trackers are often used. Fitness trackers are used to measure activity, such as walking, motion, running, sleeping, being inactive, bicycling, exercising on an elliptical trainer, and the like. Usually, the data collected by such fitness trackers can be transferred and viewed on a computing device. However, such data is often provided as a basic accumulation of activity data with complicated or confusing interfaces. In addition, updates between a tracker and a client device usually require wired connectors and/or complex syncing schemes.
It is in this context that embodiments described herein arise.